


Hi I’m Leo mcshizzle, oh shit no I’m Tony Stark

by justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adopted Tony Stark, BAMF Tony Stark, Demigod Tony Stark, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter/pseuds/justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter
Summary: Leo Valdez gets noticed by a certain Howard Stark, and becomes his heir with his engineering skills, better, or worse, than it soundsAlso had to age down Leo and Jason is captain America,





	Hi I’m Leo mcshizzle, oh shit no I’m Tony Stark

At age fourteen leo valdez had led an interesting life, and after the events of the giant war, he had nowhere to go. Walking along the streets of new york, once again struggling to scrape by after evading the foster care system, leo spotted a banner catching his eye immediately.

“Stark expo, mechanical marvels, may as well check it out….” slipping by the security guard he peered up at the stage, and when he saw the man standing there holding what appeared to be an android with the control panel wide open, leo’s eyes widened as if the man onstage was murdering small children.

He made his way through the crowd, pushing and shoving various investors and board members as he did so, hauling himself onstage with some difficulty, he pointed an accusing finger at the man who’s android remained limp on a stool and cried, “From what I can tell the skeleton of the bot you’ve made is absolutely fantastic, but sir, your control panel is an absolute disgrace, your wiring is faulty…” rambling on as he pulled a small tool kit out of his belt and began to work, “and...done!” only to be raised up by the armpits by the guard from before, “sorry for the nuisance Mr. Stark, kid must have slipped past me.” right then the android stood up at attention,”ready to proceed, program name?” Mr. Stark, looking shocked, barely managed to squeak out “program #5698027” at which point the robot danced a jig before floating offstage.

“WAIT!” Mr. Stark said, “let be talk with him for a while”, practically dragging the boy offstage, the crowd whispered amongst themselves as they waited for the brains behind stark industries to return. “How dare he contradict howard stark of all people” “who could he be?”

“Look, I really don’t want any trouble, if you’d just let me walk out the door there?” Leo tittered nervously, “kid, you don’t look so good, sorry for making assumptions, but you got any family?”  
Leo, in all fairness, looked like he had been run over by a leaking oil tanker before being set on fire, cuts and rashes littering his body from both monsters and the tolls of living on the streets of New York city. Quietly shaking his head “none, kicked me out after mom died, and dad,” 

glancing up angrily, having ran from the mythological war after the events of the giant war after reconciling and giving contact information to his few friends, it having brought him nothing but misfortune after misfortune. “Left me to rot….” Howard patted him on the back, before saying, “I messed up, me and my wife lost the child we were carrying, but instead of facing the music, we kept the ruse going, and now, after fourteen years, we’ve been making claims of not just a child, but a progeny, the press is going wild, and I haven’t found someone to live up to the mantle, tell me you willing to be that kid?” leo thought back on his life, what did he have to lose, he applied to MIT, but even after he was accepted with almost all tech scholarships applicable, he still was unable to afford to go, left on the street, with no aid after having literally died for the gods, looking howard in the eye with a serious expression decorating his face for once “I accept”

To the elder stark’s credit, he had flawlessly created a child that both remained believable as well as a blank canvas that leo quickly filled, the stark family trio, Maria, Howard, and Leo, all a creating forces in their own right, Maria being the charging force behind dozens of non-profit organizations, Howard heading the multimillion dollar SI, and Leo being the Technological genius with resources he had never imagined having. It quickly being arranged for Leo to go to MIT with Howard paying the rather negligible sum left after the sheer amount of projects and test results submitted left MIT not-so-subtly was left practically begging for him to go, as well as multiple other schools, with MIT being chosen for the Robotics and engineering programs.

“Hey Howard, Maria, whats-up!” “Your going to college Tony!” Howard said from the parlour, winking as he said the alias, “congrats hon,” Maria said, swooping in to pull Leo into a delicate hug, “don’t get into trouble now…” “I don’t look for trouble, trouble finds me!” The Starks were well aware of the whole demigod situation, thankfully holding up the deal, coming to care for the boy, not so much as a son though, more of a beloved apprentice or champion of sorts, with Leo viewing the pair as teachers.

As he arrived by bus to the school campus, Leo smiled, after so much bad luck, things finally seemed to be looking his way, deadlast-freak, and now at his dream school with a position secured for a job building complex machinery as well as the business world, which he surprisingly enjoyed to an extent, manipulating deals, the press and social gatherings in a charmingly peevish amount of sarcasm. Not realizing his hair catching fire till he heard the shouts of another student, who dumped his glass of water on him and after a brief introduction, discovered that they were roommates, “so, james Rhodes huh, mind if I call you Rhodey?” this quickly became honeybun, with tony soon becoming, “reckless idiot genius I swear are you sure your not a goddamn cat.”  
Only for Rhodey to discover his demigod heritage with the sheer amount of things catching fire, and tony finding out about Rhodey being a dryad with a penchant for aerospace engineering. They made an Interesting team.

The death of the stark couple marked a time when Leo felt as if the universe had once again decided to slap him in the face. Long since having lost contact with Jason and Piper, both being disappointed in him for dropping the Demigod life, with Percy being chill and them often hanging out, him becoming an olympic swimmer with a side gig as a marine biologist, using his abilities to follow his passion and lobby for animal rights, annabeth becoming a world class architect, Frank joined the air force alongside rhodey, and hazel becoming an activist for diversity and feminism, as well as opening a cafe. Scattered across the continent, all of them doing vastly different things, he grieved and as he always done, came back stronger, now with others supporting him as he did so.

At twenty-one he became the leading force of SI, and kept Obadiah around despite his instincts screaming at him after the first few years.  
At twenty-five he escaped afghanistan, the arc reactor lodged in his chest, once again getting a slap in the fact from the fates, killing the Ten Rings officials after seeing Yinson dead on the ground, a fiery explosion left in his wake, a frankly awesome suit shooting him into the air, with Rhodey soon finding him. Him shutting down Weapons manufacturing as soon as he was able, as he realized once again that firepower couldn’t always be the answer. Obadiah turned out to be a spirit of greed, He died in a robotic suit, while he would have been incinerated anyway, there was no other explanation for the glittering golden dust.  
At twenty-six he nearly died of palladium poisoning and crazy man with whips attacking him with prejudice and an droid army, also hammer is an asshole, just cuz. Natalie was Natasha, and he was saved, as well as not recommended, and yet Iron man was, That provoked a laugh at the monthly demigod gatherings that now included pepper after he stopped his playboy act, all the ladies love leo indeed… as well as the guys, and stuff in between and sideways… Pans for the win guys...Pepper being a clear-sighted mortal, as she indeed saw him beating the crap out of what was a ...horned, wet, blob? With a hammer, interesting day!  
At twenty-eight he was pulled into a different type of heroism, getting a gut feeling with “rogers” who reminded him all too much of a certain son of Jupiter, as well not remembering anything once he’d been thawed out from the ice, and facing space, he was reminded of his time spent dead as he watched the alien ship explode as he plummeted back to earth, the hulk saving his life, he was so-o keeping banner…

All that was left to do was see how long his secret would hold up against a super-soldier, two spies, and a scientist with a penchant for smashing. He thankfully managed to get Thor to promise not to say anything, and he was met with an “AY man of iron is how you shall be known hephaestus-son!”. As he sat in his lab, with Brucie-bear, he smiled, not long,

not long at all indeed...


End file.
